


Lost Year

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Loss of hope, M/M, Not Really Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro lost hope he was going home, and like all humans, he eventually sought comfort were he could get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, but it's been a headcanon of mine for an Alpha Shiro for a while.

Shiro can’t remember much of his year in captivity, but he can remember the exact moment he stopped believing he was going home. A pretty thing, lithe despite being a foot taller than him, had asked if he’d like to pass some time between fights with her. She hadn’t been the first to offer. There wasn’t much to do in the cells, and both alphas and omegas had shown interest. Even some non-slaves had made the trek down to see if the Champion was up for it. He’d turned them all down, sometimes violently, and he’d meant to do the same to her. He still remembered the exact words they’d exchanged.

“I have a mate. He’s back home,” He’d repeated the phrase so many times it had gone meaningless on his tongue. Generally it caused annoyance, anger, sometimes even commiseration in the other half of the conversation, but she hadn’t responded that way. She’d looked down at him with impossibly big doe eyes, and all he could read was pity.

“Oh honey, you’re never going to see him again.” She said softly, as if to a child who still believed in Santa. He doesn’t know why it was that time, that particular phrasing that did it, but those words burrowed into his skull. Digging deep to set up roots that cracked the foundation of his belief.

He didn’t sleep with her that night. Mental anguish too great to desire such a thing, but after the next fight, when he’d washed off the gore of another innocent opponent, she’d asked again and he’d said yes.

There had been more after her, many more. Fantastical beings of all shapes and sizes, that loved to be held down and fucked by the Champion. Like it was a privilege to screw the King of Beggers. He’d always made sure to be on top with those who wanted him. They may all have been prisoners, but he didn’t trust a single one not to try and slit his throat to ease the competition. Besides, people on their backs were less likely to bite back.

He’d stuck to omegas, mostly, with one exception. An alien had caught his eye. The skin color had been wrong, but he’d had something that could pass for black hair in the right light. From behind he’d made Shiro’s breath catch with memories of things he could no longer have. Shiro had been the one to ask him. When their knots had swelled together, he’d choked on the wrongness of it. Green orbs looking up at him where there should have been purple. He’d left, and didn’t touch an alpha again.

Now the one thing he’d wanted most was back in his arms. Perfect and unchanged. Touching Shiro like he was still worth something. He’s been loyal, while Shiro had been gone. He thought him dead, but he still didn’t find another. And Shiro, Shiro has nothing to give him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge Shiro too harshly. If it hadn't been for Ulaz, he really wouldn't have seen Keith again.


End file.
